I Can Taste It In Your Tears
by RussianCatTragedy
Summary: Orochimaru has plans for Tayuya and team. The team members are falling in love with other team members of the same sex. Will they be able to complete an assignment without going crazy over each other? Yaoi and yuri. M for Tayuya's language.


Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor the stories. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

-xTKx-

"Take a break for now, but be back by 7 o'clock Wednesday morning to prepare," Orochimaru hissed. The eight of them nodded. Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Kin, Zaku, and Dosu.

Outside it was snowing ever so lightly. A beautiful day in Tayuya's eyes. She wasn't exactly listening to Orochimaru, but staring out of the window at the white, almost angelic snow. Most of the time, anyways. A few times, she glanced over at the others to see what they were doing. Once, Tayuya and Kin's eyes met and they both turned away and blushed deeply. Why? Neither knew. They hated eachother ever since the very day their eyes first met.

Sakon shook Tayuya from her daydream, "Tayuya, get up. The meeting's over." Tayuya looked up at Sakon. Confused and innocently at first, then glared at him. The others, excluding Kin, all got up and left to get the most out of their little vacation.

"Can't _anyone_ get a moment's fucking peace around here!" Tayuya yelled at her teammate.

"Oh, come on, Tayuya. We've got 4 days off and you want to look out of a _window!_" Kin asked, half laughing, half yelling at her. Tayuya glared at her and almost jumped her right then and there, but Sakon intervened by putting his hands on Tayuya's shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SAKON! LEMME AT HER!" Tayuya screamed at the top of her lungs. Kin just laughed.

"Anyways, what do you say about going somewhere tonight?" Kin asked.

"Who?" Tayuya and Sakon said in unison.

"Both of you. Sure, Tayuya and I have had our differences, but I want to make it up to the two of you. If only this once," Kin answered. "Sakon, you've prevented both of us from severely injuring one another, and Tayuya...I want to get to know you better. It seems like every time I talk to you I hear 'fuck you'."

"That's because it's true," Sakon informed her and everyone got a sweatdrop.

"So it is, Sakon...But I'll give the girl a try. If I still don't like her, you're just going to have to deal with it," Tayuya said. "So, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go. I don't feel like choosing," Kin said lazily. Tayuya raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, God. I shouldn't have said that." Tayuya grabbed both of their hands and started leading them somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakon asked fearfully.

"You'll see," was Tayuya's reply.

-xTKx-

"Here we are!" There they stood, in front of a...bar...Tayuya raised her arms in the air and smiled, very happy. Sakon and Kin sweatdropped.

"Wow. What. A. Surprise," Kin said with MUCH sarcasm. Tayuya pulled them in and after quite a few drinks...

"FUCK YOU, YOU PE-PRE-PERVERT!" Tayuya screamed and pointed at some random man. Kin was drunk, too, but she had enough sense to know that the man had done nothing wrong. She grabbed Tayuya by the waist, too drunk to know what she was actually _doing_ and they both fell to the ground.

"Owwwiiiieeee...Wh-what hit me?" Tayuya murmered, obviously too drunk to know what had happened. Sakon, sitting on one of the stools, just laughed at the two of them. He had nothing to drink, therefore, he wasn't drunk. He helped Kin up first, and she stumbled around a bit, but sat down on one of the seats. Tayuya did the same, only blurting out 'colorful' words along the way. Later on...

"I-I looove you, Kin," Tayuya said, most obviously drunk. She buried her head in Kin's boobs and Kin blushed. "Will you marry me?" It was to be a loooong night...

-xTKx-

"KIDOMARU! BRING ME ANOTHER WET TOWEL! COLD WATER!" Sakon yelled at Kidomaru, who was at the other side of the house.

"HAI! BE RIGHT THERE!" Kidomaru yelled back. Tayuya and Kin groaned and Sakon looked down at them.

"Hey, it's your fault for drinking so damned much. If we had gone somewhere else, you wouldn't have hangovers," Sakon laughed at the two pathetic-looking girls.

"Shut the fuck up, Sakon. You should've known. And you probably did. You just wanted to laugh at us, damn you," Tayuya moaned. She looked over at Kin and smiled. "I don't remember everything that happened, but if I remember correctly, you're actually pretty funny. I think I like you. Even if only a little."

"And if I remember correctly, last night you told me I was a 'damn pervert' and that you hated me," Kin laughed. "But I guess you don't remember it, so you probably didn't mean it." Kin knew Tayuya didn't mean it. Because, last night, she also told her she loved her. But she was drunk. She probably didn't mean anything she said. Did she?

"Hahaha! You can never tell with our little firecracker over here!" Sakon laughed, refering to Tayuya. They all laughed. At least as much as they could before their heads started throbbing. Sakon just laughed even more at the two hung-over girls.

Just then Kidomaru walked in with two cold, wet towels. Tayuya's hat was off and Kin's hair was down and her headband was off, making the two of them much more appealing. You could hardly tell they were hung-over at all. Sakon took off the old towels and put the new ones on their foreheads.

"Ugh...I don't feel good..." Tayuya moaned. Sakon and Kidomaru moved back.

"Hey! Don't you dare puke! Here! Here's a bucket!" with that, Kidomaru shoved a bucket in her face.

"BLECK!"

No. It wasn't Tayuya that puked, but Kin. All over Kidomaru's lap. Tayuya and Sakon laughed. Tayuya laughed until her head started throbbing again.

"Ew! Why didn't you tell me you had to puke!" Kidomaru yelled. "And it's not funny, Tayuya! Now, give me your towel so I can clean up!"

"Hell no! You should've gotten a bucket for her, too, lazy ass!" Tayuya screamed out 'colorfully'. Kidomaru glared at her, stood up, and stormed out. "He's way too sensitive."

"I didn't mean to puke! Really! Sakon, when you go out, can you tell him I'm sorry?" Kin asked.

"But of course. I'm going right now so I can help him clean up a bit, too." Sakon answered. "I don't think he'll be too mad. Not at you, at least. I don't know about Tayuya..." Sakon pushed himself up off the floor and walked quietly out.

"Tayuya? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kin. What is it?" Tayuya answered back. Kin blushed a little and turned away, flustered.

"Well...Last night...I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but you told me you loved me and asked me to marry you."

"Hm...I don't remember much, but it was...You were probably dreaming."

_No. It wasn't a dream. I remember it clearly. But I can't tell her that. Why the hell did I ask her to marry me? I guess I must've been pretty wasted...Oh well. I'm not a lesbian. She's not a lesbian. We don't want to get married. I'll just leave it at that. But I can't help to wonder, do I want to get married to her? Can I leave it at just that?_, Tayuya was deep in thought.

_I was pretty sure she asked me to marry her last night...I can even remember her sticking her head in my boobs...sweatdrop But what did I say to her? Did I say yes? Did I say 'Hell no!'? What if she really asks me? I mean for real? When she's sober. What would I say,_ Kin was also deep in thought.

Kin sighed, "I...guess so...That wouldn't be reasonable, anyways! I mean, we practically just met for the first time last night. Hey. This was the first conversation I've had with you where you haven't cussed." Tayuya blushed and turned away.

"I didn't think I would ever be saying this, but sometimes it's just better not to cuss. Besides, you're spe--uh, nevermind."

"Hm? What was it?"

"It...was nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Tayuya was about to reveal something. But what?

"You don't hate me anymore, do you, Tayuya?"

"Right now, I'm too hung over to think. Ask tomorrow or something. I'm going to go to sleep. Night." Tayuya laid down and turned her body facing opposite of Kin and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams...**Love**..."

-xKSx-

"Ow! Be careful!" Kidomaru yelped out. "Damn. It's like Tayuya trying to scrub that shit out."

"Stop complaining. I'm trying the best I can to get the puke out without hurting you, but you whine too much! Why don't you just take the damn thing off?" Sakon yelled back, frustrated.

"Because! You'll have to see me naked..."

"Oh, come on! We're both guys! It's not like it's something I've never seen before!"

"Oh well. Hey. Tayuya and Kin are really quiet in there. What do you think they're doing?"

"Who knows. This is the first time they've been in the same room together alone and nobody's heard Tayuya scream out 'FUCK YOU'," Sakon teased. He continued scrubbing the puke off of Kidomaru's lap. "Just take the thing off. It'll be much easier for both of us. And it's not like I'm gay. So I won't be looking at your--" Kidomaru put his finger over Sakon's lips to quiet him.

"Why? Is it wrong to be gay? Tell me. I'm curious," Kidomaru said ignorantly. "If it's wrong...Then am I wrong?"

"K-Kidomaru...No. It's not wrong to be gay. Which means you're perfectly right. But why the sudden change in mood? I thought you didn't want me to see you naked."

"It's just...Not yet. Sakon...It was only the past few days I've developed feelings for you. I just...don't know why. I'm confused about my feelings. And I wasn't sure if you felt the same." Sakon moved closer and the two of them could feel each other's breaths on their lips. They got closer and closer until their noses touched.

"Kidomaru..."

"Yes?"

"You smell like puke..." Sweatdrop...

-xKSx-

End of chapter one!

I hope you liked it and don't mind the language, please. It's just Tayuya being her normal self... XD

The next one will be out whenever I get to it through my busy schedule of school!

Dasveedaneeye! The Kitty Kat. Signing out.


End file.
